


A Cabin Full of Memories

by SueN



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueN/pseuds/SueN
Summary: Written for a VinList Finish The Story Challenge.Set opening paragraph (written by Teri):Winter still had a tight hold on the countryside. The howl of the wind could be heard as it buffeted the building causing the structure to creak and groan while the windows rattled. However, the noise was all but forgotten as Vin Tanner studied the cards in his hands. He knew the others were watching and awaiting his next move.





	A Cabin Full of Memories

 

Running the tip of his tongue over his lips, Vin shifted in his seat and slowly laid the cards on the table, arranging them into an order he was satisfied with before finally lifting his head and looking at the two men sitting across from him.

_"It's not much to look at now, Vin. Like me, it's seen a few too many years but there are a lot of memories, a lot of good memories in that old cabin..."_

"So, what have you decided?" Chris asked, when no comment was forthcoming.

"Don't wanna sell," Vin replied softly, and placed his finger on the first of the cards, pushing it to one side.

"Which leaves you with two options," Ezra prompted, conceding defeat as he poured himself another coffee from the thermos in the middle of the table.

"Ain’t gonna pull it down," Vin pushed another of the cards away.

Offering up his own cup for a refill, Vin nodded his thanks when Ezra obliged. Wrapping his hands around the cup, he blew gently across the surface of the hot, dark liquid and took a warming sip.

_"Used to take off up there whenever we could... just me, the boys, our fishing gear, a crate of beer and couple bottles of ol' Jack Daniels... I tell you, Vin, there's nowhere better when the fish are biting... "_

"It needs a little work but if we get it fixed up, add an extra room to give us more space, reckon it'll make a great weekend cabin."

Ezra, marveling at the enormity of Vin’s understatement of the amount of work required to make the cabin habitable, tried and failed to catch Chris’ eye.

He wasn’t surprised that Vin was including his friends in his plans, the man was generous to a fault but it was obvious the cabin would not accommodate the seven of them, nor _any_ of them with any degree of comfort, without considerably more than a little work. It was, in Ezra’s opinion, time for a reality check.

“It's a nice spot," Chris allowed, and Ezra rolled his eyes.

"Been told there ain't nowhere better when the fish are bitin'," Vin smiled.

Pulling his jacket tighter around himself as another strong gust of wind threatened to demolish the creaking structure around their ears, Ezra realised that it had fallen to him alone to provide the voice of reason.

"I believe we are talking about rather more than a little work..."

Sipping his coffee, Vin tuned Ezra out as the man began to list what would require fixing, remodeling or replacing, his thoughts turning instead to Charlie Price and the good times he’d enjoyed up here, drinking and fishing with his friends.

He didn’t know exactly how old Charlie had been, only that he’d outlived two brothers and all of his friends. By the time Vin had taken the apartment next door to him and the two become neighbours, Charlie was alone in the world. No family, no friends, no visitors.

A leaking faucet had caused the old man to ask for his help, reluctantly admitting that he no longer had the strength or inclination to fix it himself. After that, Vin had started calling in once a week just to share a beer and listen to Charlie’s stories of the old days.

In recent months, Charlie’s health had begun to fail and then six weeks ago, he’d been admitted to hospital. There was nothing specifically wrong, his body was just failing, betrayed by the old age that had finally caught up with him.

The last time Vin had visited, he’d taken along the photograph of Charlie and his friends outside the cabin, laughing and proudly showing their catches of the day. It was the only photograph Charlie had on show in the apartment, and the only thing he’d asked to be brought to him in hospital.

As Vin sat with him, Charlie clutched the photograph to his chest and relived stories of happy times spent with his friends. Finally, as he began drifting off to sleep, Charlie had extended his hand, and Vin took it in his own.

_"I want you to have the cabin, Vin... be nice to know the old place is still being used, you and your friends... making memories of your own...”_

Charlie had never woken from his sleep, and two weeks later Vin had been surprised to receive a call from a lawyer asking him to visit the office at his convenience to collect the keys and title to the cabin and land.

“Hey, you with us, cowboy?” Chris’ voice cut into his thoughts, and Vin blinked his friends’ faces into focus.

“Yeah, sorry,” Vin drained his coffee and smirked at Ezra, “so, ya think it’s doable?”

“Do I think it’s doable?” Ezra repeated incredulously and threw his hands in the air, “I give up.”

Winking at Vin, Chris picked up the remaining business cards from the table.

“Okay, let's see. Carpenter… got that covered,” Chris grinned and tossed the card back onto the table alongside the already discarded realtor and demolition/haulage contractor.

“Building and roofing… covered,” the next card followed the first.

“And what, pray tell, do you see as my role in this feckless venture?”

“Well,” Vin began, giving Ezra what Buck described as his best shit-eating grin, “I could do with a loan to get supplies an’ such.”

“Ah, yes, of course, the Bank of Ezra. I really should get some business cards printed.”

************                             

A half hour later found Chris and Ezra waiting in the Ram, the engine running and heater on full, while Vin checked around and locked up.

Alone in the cabin, Vin opened his duffle and pulled out the photograph of Charlie and his friends. Blowing the dust from the mantle, he set the photograph in the centre and smiled.

“Thanks, Charlie. See ya later, guys.”

 

~~~


End file.
